


I'm Pregnant

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Fairy Tail [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Amnesia, Avoidance, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Morning After, Mpreg, Natsu and Lucy have the best bromance ever, OCs - Freeform, Possesiveness, Running Away, Siblings, Stubbornness, but they don't belong to me, proposal, this is Natsu we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu had no idea what to do. This never happened to him. Ever. He did not do one-night stands, and he especially didn't tumble into bed with Laxus for a night of wild fun!</p><p>He gingerly reached up and felt along his neck. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad that there wasn't a mating mark. His neck was sensitive where he could feel love bites and had no doubt that Laxus left as many as he could. </p><p>Natsu blushed when a memory came forward of lips and hands and overwhelming pleasure. </p><p>"Natsu?"</p><p>Natsu blinked and that's when he realized that Laxus was awake.</p><p>He did the only thing that was possible. He panicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaCannonvale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaCannonvale/gifts).



> Pairing: Laxus/Natsu
> 
> Side Pairing: Loki/Lucy
> 
> Warnings: My bad writing, slash, mpreg, cursing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Mashima-sensei! I also do not own En, Natsumi, and Elyn. They belong to MarinaCannovale.
> 
> A/N: So here’s me trying out Fairy Tail again. I’ve been marathoning on Fairy Tail and speaking to some awesome friends on and off about it for the last week or so. There are a few things I should explain though…
> 
> Dragon slayers are actually dragon hybrids. They are dragons in human form. So yes. That makes Igneel Natsu’s actual dad. 
> 
> Another thing, there is a bit of alpha/omega dynamics in this story. It only applies to dragonslayers and celestial beings. 
> 
> I think that just about covers it!
> 
> Enjoy^^

-Laxus/Natsu-

Natsu loved his life in the guild. He had freedom, great friends, and a sexy Alpha dragon to mentally undress and have dirty dreams of. Laxus could be an asshole, but Natsu has seen the moments where the other dragon was caring. He helped Mirajane in the kitchen, or corrected Wendy when she was practicing a new move. Watching Laxus with Wendy or any of the younger guild members made the dragon in him purr with delight. 

So maybe Natsu had more than just naughty dreams about the Alpha dragon. Maybe he wanted to be mated to the Lightning dragon, but there's no way Laxus would want him. He was just a silly Omega with a pyro problem that dreamt big. 

"Are you just going to lay in bed all day?" 

Natsu turned his head to Lucy while she put on her earrings. She was already dressed in her tank top and underwear. Her skirt for today lay over her chair until she's put on her lotion. 

"But Luceeeee," he whined as Happy walked in to the room with a fish in his mouth. "I don't want to go to the party."

"Since when?" She asked, now tying a ribbon in her hair. 

"Are you sick Natsu?" Asked Happy with a worried face. He looked at his fish, it was his favorite, but offered it to Natsu. "Here. This will make you better."

Natsu smiled and patted Happy's head. "You eat it Happy, but thanks."

"Aye," said Happy softly not looking away from his father figure/best friend. A second later he ate the fish. "Thank you for the food! I'm going to the guild to see if Carla wants to share a fish."

Lucy rolled her eyes checking her reflection. "Are you worried you're going to make a fool of yourself?"

Natsu shook his head. 

Lucy's gaze softened as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She ran a hand through his unruly but surprisingly soft hair. "Is it Laxus?"

When Natsu blushed, she giggled. Natsu explained to her how dragons interacted. She was shocked to find out that even though he was called a "dragonslayer" it didn't exactly mean what he was. He was a dragon in human skin. 

In the early days, when hybrids came out to the world, humans mistook them for dragon hunters. After all, who would willingly go to such lengths to look and behave like a dragon unless they were trying to kill it with its own tactics? Which is why they were called "dragonslayers".  
Natsu was born from a dragon, but in the skin of a human. In their society he was born as an Omega, which he explained made him the uke in his mating. He would have an Alpha that will care and provide for him. 

Lucy was confused, as Natsu didn't seem the type who would let someone else fight his battles and asked. He had laughed and shook his head. 

"It's like what you have with Loki," he had answered. She had blushed and was going to protest it, but couldn't when Loki's key glowed and he purred in her head. 

"How did you know?" She asked. Natsu tapped his nose and winked. 

From then on, Lucy didn't mind when Natsu and Happy showed up in her apartment and used her things. Natsu was like her.

Submissive to only one man, and that man only.

And like Lucy, there was no way Natsu would let his mate fight for him without fighting alongside him. 

"Should I be jealous?"

Without missing a beat, Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and rolled over so he was cuddled to her side, their legs entwined. "Go away Loki. Lucy is busy."

Loki snorted, laying on the bed as well, dressed only in his slacks and shirt. He threw his jacket over Lucy's skirt. 

"You're lucky I like you Natsu," sighed Loki, curling around the Omega. Since Natsu's explanation to Lucy, all of her keys heard as well, they all became as protective of Natsu as they were if Lucy. Loki even more so. "What's going on with Laxus?"

Lucy piped up, one of her hands sneaking over Natsu and entwining with Loki's. "He'll be at the celebration tonight. Natsu's embarrassed."  
Loki looked down at the blushing dragon slayer and chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day where Natsu is afraid."

Natsu huffed and held on to Lucy tighter. "I'm not afraid!"

"Then go get ready."

"Fine!"

Natsu jumped out of bed, careful of Lucy but made sure to get at least one kick in on Loki before stalking to Lucy's closet to find an outfit to wear. He stayed over so often, he was practically moved in. 

Lucy sat up smiling at Natsu's back. "Thanks Loki."

"Anytime Lucy-hime," he purred rolling over her and stealing a kiss. 

Lucy blushed. 

"You've been talking to Virgo again I see."

He nodded sitting up. "She wanted me to give you this." He pulled out her Fleuve d'étoiles. "She's added a few tweaks."

Lucy took it from Loki smiling sweetly. "Thank you!"

She then looked over to her key pouch. "Thank you Virgo!"

Her key glowed for a second in reply. 

"Now go get dressed or Natsu is going to walk in seeing more of you." 

"Pervert!" Exclaimed Lucy jumping out of his grasp and headed over to her chair. She tossed him his jacket and grabbed her skirt. 

"You ready yet Natsu? We need to get going soon!"

"Yeah!" He walked out in his usual attire, settling his scarf around his neck. "Anything bad happens, I'm blaming you, Loki."

"Hai, hai," laughed the celestial spirit, herding both submissives out the door. 

-Laxus/Natsu-

Warm. 

That was the first thought he had when he woke up the next morning. He was warm, and not in a bad way. He cuddled further into Loki's side, there was no way it was Lucy with this much muscle mass, and sighed happily. It was very common for him and Lucy to fall asleep in a bed together, and Natsu has grown used to Loki climbing in when he felt they needed a third body in Lucy's cramped bed. 

Happy usually slept curled up on Natsu or Lucy's pillow. He didn't feel a tail wrapped around his chest, as was common when Happy slept on his pillow. He must be on Lucy's pillow. 

Opening his eyes a little he tried to shift to look over Loki and check, his Omega instincts telling him to check on his child, when he realized three things. 

One, he wasn't in Lucy's home. 

Two, his backside was really, _really_ sore. 

Three, he wasn't curled up against Loki, but Laxus. 

Natsu had no idea what to do. This never happened to him. Ever. He did not do one-night stands, and he especially didn't tumble into bed with Laxus for a night of wild fun!

He gingerly reached up and felt along his neck. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad that there wasn't a mating mark. His neck was sensitive where he could feel love bites and had no doubt that Laxus left as many as he could. 

Natsu blushed when a memory came forward of lips and hands and overwhelming pleasure. 

"Natsu?"

Natsu blinked and that's when he realized that Laxus was awake.

He did the only thing that was possible. He panicked. 

His adrenaline rush had him jumping out of Laxus' arms, putting his clothes on in a flurry, and running out of Laxus' apartment without a hint of pain. His face was flushed in embarrassment as he ran for Lucy's apartment. 

_What the hell happened last night?_

-Laxus/Natsu-

No one remembered what happened the night before. Some people had flashbacks as parts of their memory returned, but not enough to help pain the picture of what happened. 

At least, that's the story everyone in Fairy Tail knew. Everyone except the one person who did remember. 

Laxus watched Natsu from the second floor as the fire dragon laughed with Happy and Lucy as Gray was telling them a story. 

Laxus remembered every detail about the night before. Every gasp and moan he rendered out of Natsu's lips was seared into his memory forever. 

It was a night he doubted he'd ever forget, even if he lost his memory. A pleasured Natsu under his fingers was unforgettable. 

And it's a good he had those memories. Natsu has been avoiding him since that morning he woke up dazed and concerned about the accelerated heart rate he heard coming from Natsu. When he tried to get the fire dragon’s attention in order to calm him down, Natsu’s heart rate shot up. A second later, Natsu was running out of his house. Laxus may be one of the strongest in their guild, but he was also a terrible morning person, which was the only reason Natsu got away.

For now he’ll just have to make due with watching his Omega from afar. 

Laxus blinked.

_Did I just refer to Natsu as mine?_

-Laxus/Natsu-

It’s been roughly two months since the morning Natsu ran out of Laxus’ house. He’s made sure to never get caught by the Alpha dragon and tried to go on as many missions as he could under the excuse of helping Lucy pay for her apartment. 

The celestial mage knew exactly what was wrong, and kept an eye out to make sure he wasn’t doing anything _too_ idiotic, as was the norm for their guild. It wasn’t she who figured out what was wrong with Natsu when she woke up to hearing him puking in the bathroom.

She had rushed to his side, patting his back. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Ugh. I don’t know,” he said weakly. “I just woke up and really had to throw up.” He tensed and turned back to the toilet in time as he threw up again. “Fuuuckkkkkk.”

Lucy made a sympathetic sound. She’s never seen Natsu sick outside of motion sickness. She tried to remember everything that he recently ate. Nothing came to mind that was different than usual. Maybe he was sick with the flu?

“Luceee,” he pouted, turning and around hugging her. “I feel like shit.”

“Poor Natsu. Do you want me to run you a shower?”

“I don’t think I can stand,” he protested. She ran a hand through his hair smiling. 

“How about I help?”

Natsu gave her a tired smile and nodded. He really did feel like shit. His stomach was rolling, he was more than tired- exhausted, and had a really odd urge to cry. Just what the hell was wrong with him?

-Laxus/Natsu-

To say Laxus wasn't worried would be a lie. His Omega was sick and won't come to him for comfort. Dragons can't handle being sick, Omegas more so as it leaves them very vulnerable to an attack. Normally a dragon's immune system was excellent, but when they get sick they're fucking miserable. 

Laxus remembered being sick before the lacrima, and made sure to never get sick again. 

"No!" Shouted Natsu, kicking the plate of pasta away from him and effectively covering Gray in pasta sauce. Gray clenched his fist, but couldn't punch Natsu since the fire Mage was running to the bathroom with his mouth covered. 

"What the hell is wrong with Match-stick?" 

Lucy sighed. "We think it's a bug. But he's been throwing up every morning for the last two weeks."

Two weeks? Natsu has been throwing up for two weeks? He had thought the fire Mage would come to him on his own violation, but the damn brat was stubborn. He'd rather suffer then speak with him? Laxus growled lowly and stood up. 

"Laxus?" Questioned Freed, standing up as well. Laxus waved him off and made his way to the bathroom. This avoidance bullshit ends now. 

He ran into Lucy who was just leaving the men's room. She blinked in surprise at seeing him. They rarely interacted, but he knew what she meant in Natsu's life and for that he was thankful for her. Her and her mate. 

"Back rubs tend to work," she said softly passing by. "I'm getting him something to settle his stomach."

Laxus nodded and opened the door. The guild bathrooms were of decent size. Laxus ignored the empty urinals and walked over to the stalls. It was pretty easy to pick the one that had Natsu in it. It was the stall he could hear whimpering coming from. 

"A-Alph-pha," whimpered Natsu. Laxus wasn't sure if that was because Natsu could smell him, or wanted an Alpha's presence near him. Laxus sure as hell won't let any other Alpha near his Omega alone. Not now. 

Laxus opened the stall door and squatted behind Natsu, rubbing his back as Lucy suggested. 

"Luceeeee," cried Natsu. Laxus' eyebrow raised when he saw actual tears. "You're so niceeeee."

Laxus rolled his eyes. He may be blonde, but he sure as hell wasn't the celestial Mage. Natsu sat up slightly so he wasn't over the toilet anymore. He weakly reached up and flushed, his nose wrinkling cutely from the smell. Natsu then shifted and leant back to rest on Laxus chest. 

The Lightning Mage knew exactly when Natsu realized he wasn't Lucy. The soft pliant body suddenly got really tense.

"La-Laxus."

"Natsu."

-Laxus/Natsu-

Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

How the hell didn't he realize that Laxus was in the guild today? He could've sworn the older Mage was still on his job! If he had known Laxus was back, he would've left the guild when he started getting nauseous, not set himself for THIS!

He looked over his shoulder at Laxus' blank face. Natsu's eyebrow twitched slightly. It was not fair that he couldn't read Laxus' mood. It would sure come in handy right about now. 

"You're sick."

Natsu nodded. 

"Why?"

Natsu shrugged. 

"You're going to a doctor." Laxus carefully picked Natsu up, an arm under Natsu's knees and the other around his back. 

"Wa- Laxus!" Shouted Natsu struggling to get down. "No! I don't want a doctor!"

"You're seeing a doctor. End of discussion." Laxus stepped out of the stall. Natsu didn't make it easy for him though. He wiggled and squirmed and weakly pushed against Laxus' chest. "Stop fighting," growled Laxus, his eyes cutting to Natsu's. 

Natsu instantly stopped, his Omega side making him agreeable. On a normal day, Natsu would've kept squirming and running off his mouth. The fact that he now lay quietly, accepting his fate left Laxus with a bad taste in his mouth. 

When Laxus walked out into the guild, Natsu hid his warm face in Laxus' chest. 

"Did he get worse?" Asked Lucy, rushing over and touching Natsu's cheek, unable to reach his forehead. Lucy looked up, her big brown eyes staring imploringly in Laxus'. "You're taking him to a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Laxus kept walking, ignoring the stares and murmurs in the guild. He had a sick Omega to take care of and no time for gossiping. 

Natsu was embarrassed. He was sick, weak, on the verge of tears, and now he was with Laxus and the Lightning dragon is going to tell him that their night meant nothing before dropping him off at the accursed doctor's. 

This morning when he woke up with Lucy curled around him; this was not the outcome he thought he'd have after leaving bed. He was having such an internal debate with himself. On one hand, he was happy- no overjoyed that he was this close to Laxus. His alpha scent was calming his upset stomach and made him feel safe. He hasn't felt this calm since the morning he woke up in Laxus' arms. 

And that's when Natsu would remember why he was avoiding Laxus. He didn't want to hear any words of hate or disgust come from Laxus. It was his deepest desire to be Laxus' Omega, however unlike Juvia he didn't get creepy about it. He hid it. And it was no secret that Laxus-

"Here we are," rumbled Laxus breaking Natsu's thoughts. Natsu looked up and saw the hospital looming overhead. He squirmed. He really did not want to see the doctor. He had a pretty good guess of what was wrong with him. 

But he couldn't run away. Laxus walked right up to the front desk and got Natsu an emergency appointment. When Natsu thought he could slip out while they waited, under the guise of going to the restroom, a nurse called him back. Laxus walked him all the way to the check-up room. 

"Behave Natsu."

And then Natsu was alone in the room waiting for his doctor as Laxus probably stood guard outside the door. Natsu pouted and took a seat. He put a hand over his stomach. 

"I think I know. And if it's true..." He curled up in his chair. "If he can't...I’ll always be there," he whispered heart brokenly. 

-Laxus/Natsu-

After his appointment, Natsu was still quiet. Laxus didn't say anything even though he was dying to know what was wrong. Every instinct of his had told him to bust down the door and make sure everything was fine with his Natsu.

But they weren't mated. He didn't have that right...yet. 

They were walking back to the guild. Natsu hung a few steps back, deep in thought. Laxus kept his pace with hands in his pockets. He may appeared calm and apathetic, but all of his senses were on Natsu. 

They stopped to let a few carriages go by. Laxus looked down at Natsu who stopped beside him, bangs covering his eyes. Once the coast was clear, Laxus started to walk again. 

He barely got two steps when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. 

"Ummm..."

Laxus looked over his shoulder at the shorter Mage, eyebrow raised. Natsu gulped, and released Laxus' shirt. 

"What?"

-Laxus/Natsu-

He knew it. He had known it, but now it was confirmed. He didn't have a bug or food poisoning. 

Natsu Dragneel was two months pregnant. 

And Laxus Dreyar was the father. 

Now that it was confirmed, a sure thing, Natsu couldn't keep it a secret. Laxus had a right to know. And if that meant he had to get his heartbroken, then so be it. 

At least he'll have the one thing Laxus could never take from him. Because there was no way, no how he was getting rid of his baby. 

"I...I'm not sick."

"You're...not?"

Natsu shook his head, looking into grey/blue eyes. "No. And before I go any further, I thought you have the right to know. This- um...this isn't easy to say."

Laxus sighed, reaching out for Natsu's hand. The fire dragon wasn't sure how to react as Laxus held his hand up to his heart.

"Do you feel that Natsu?"

Natsu was speechless. What was Laxus doing? 

"I- Um. Yeah."

"I want you to know that no matter what you say, I'm not going to hate you or whatever stupid idea you have in your head. My heart isn't cold or frozen over. It's not raging with hate or disgust." 

Natsu blushed, nodding. 

"So whatever it is, spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Don't Nickname Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elyn, En, and Natsumi do not belong to me. They belong to MarinaCannonvale. I've just been allowed to play with them^^

Laxus blinked. 

Natsu's face grew redder as time went by. Did he...did he break the Alpha? “Laxus?”

“You’re…pregnant?”

Natsu nodded.

Laxus stood silently. Natsu bit his lip, very concerned. Laxus was a silent guy, but not this creepy silent. He took a careful step forward, jogging Laxus out of his head.

“I’m the father?”

Natsu’s eyebrow twitched before he grabbed the front of Laxus’ shirt to bring the taller dragon to his level. With a glare and a sneer, he spat: “Yes it’s yours. What do you take me for? Some type of slutty omega?!”

Laxus rolled his eyes, covering Natsu’s hand with his larger one. “I haven’t spoken with you in two months Natsu. How was I supposed to know?”

Natsu hissed, trying to pull his hand back. “You’re such an ass Laxus!” He sent a flaming fist at Laxus' face. Laxus used his other hand to block it, but Natsu surprised him by twisting his body back and sending a kick for his groin. Laxus released Natsu and jumped back. 

"Dammit Natsu!"

"Fuck off Laxus!" Natsu ran off, leaving Laxus standing in the street confused on what just happened. Natsu tells him he's pregnant and then gets angry enough to go for his balls, and now...now Natsu ran off. Should he go after him?

No.

Better to let Natsu cool down. He'll talk to him tomorrow after Natsu has had some sleep. 

_I'm pregnant._

Fuck, he's going to be a dad. He felt happy, terrified, excited, and freaked out. Another person was going to rely on him. And it wasn't a guild member who had a strength of their own, but a small little baby that's half him and half Natsu. That baby will be strong one day, what with who its parents are, but they'll still need him to protect them. Him and Natsu. 

Together. 

Laxus looked over his shoulder at the nearby jewelry store. Maybe he should get a ring?

-Laxus/Natsu-

"Is this really necessary?" questioned Lucy, from her spot on her bed next to Happy. She was watching Natsu pack his travel bag with a pissed off glare. 

"Seems to be that way," commented Happy with a frown. "I've never seen him so angry before."

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Lucy. The next time he walked by within walking distance, she grabbed his hand and tugged gently. "Natsu, talk to us."

His head was bowed, his bangs covering his eyes, but he did not try to pull his arm out of her grasp. Lucy felt him relax a little bit under her grip. She took that as a small victory over the situation. When she tugged his arm again, he shuffled closer. She smiled and pulled him into her arms which he willingly went. His knees on the carpet, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in her lap. Lucy played with his hair.

"This is stupid isn't it?"

Lucy giggled. "How's that any different than normal?"

"Hn." Natsu snorted, turning his head so one of his eyes focuses on Lucy's smiling face. She blinked in surprise, not expecting him to be _this_ serious. Normally when Natsu got angry he'd huff and puff, flames going everywhere. Or he would stomp and mutter to himself as he planned his comeback. But this, this Natsu was a serious and upset Natsu she's never had to deal with. He opened his mouth a few times, just stop before saying anything. 

"You don't need to push yourself to tell me," she told him. Happy nodded, walking over and patting Natsu's hair too.

"Aye."

"I know that," he agreed, a troubled look crossing his face. "I want to though, and I'm not sure how you will react once you find out." He sucked in a breath. "I...I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I guess that's something we'll both have to find out together, but Natsu." She pause, cupping his cheek to bring his gaze up to hers. "No matter what you have to tell me, I'm still your friend."

Maybe it was her expression, or the tone of her voice, but something had him agreeing and thanking her. He didn't move from his spot in her lap, just rested his head back in her lap. They sat like that for a few minutes. Lucy humming as she stroked his hair, Happy copying her, and Natsu taking comfort in his two best friends.

"I'm from Avalar," Natsu suddenly stated. Lucy paused in her petting, but continued after a second. Happy's eyes widened, surprised that Natsu was going to reveal a secret he's kept from everyone, even Lisanna, to Lucy. "It's a realm...kind of like Edolas. There aren't other copies of us there, but it's another realm where dragons live and come from. It's where I'm from. I'm a dragon."

Lucy hummed, listening intently. 

Natsu clutched tighter to her, as if she would slip out of his arms. "A dragon in human skin, a hybrid. A long time ago, we were mistaken as 'Dragonslayers' when a human caught us casting a spell to send one of our brethren back to Avalar. It takes a lot of magic and sometimes we help each other out. So once the dragon made it back to Avalar, the hybrid was considered a dragon slayer. It's stupid, right? We're called slayers even though we don't actually _slay_ dragons. Not really." It's as if a flip was switched and he just couldn't stop talking. "Luce, I'm telling you this because I trust you. It's a secret most dragonslayers keep to themselves. Hell, I rarely speak to Gajeel and Wendy about home."

"Most?" she asked, clarifying when he sent her a congused look. "You said 'most dragonslayers'."

He nodded. "Yeah. Dragonslayers like L...Laxus or Cobra. They're second generation slayers. Not born dragons."

"But they're dragons now?"

Natsu nodded again, sitting up this time. "Basically."

Lucy pulled him onto the bed beside her, leaning against him. "Natsu, I haven't heard anything bad yet."

"I...I haven't gotten to it yet. I had to explain what I am, before I explain who I am." He took a deep breath. "As a dragon, our social hierarchy is a bit different than humans. Kind of. We have Alphas and Omegas. We don't see a difference between males and females, but a difference between Alphas and Omegas. Alphas tend to be larger, protective, assholes, and super powerful. Omegas are smaller, temperamental, kind, and an average strong for a dragon. Against humans, we seem very powerful."

"You've explained this before," Lucy pointed out. Happy shushed her, though she spoke over him. "I don't care that you're an Omega, Natsu."

He chuckled, almost hyesterically. "Will you still say the same when you find out that an Omega can get pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" She blinked, before realizing exactly what Natsu meant. "You're p-pregnant?!"

Happy fell off the bed in surprise. Natsu nodded, dropping his head, bangs hiding his face again. He didn't want to see her face sneer in disgust or see hate take over. He loves Lucy like the sister he hasn't seen in years. When she leaves, he didn't know what he would do. Happy and Lucy have been a constant in his life that he was thankful for. 

"Congratulations!" 

"W-Wha?" Natsu snapped his head up just as Lucy tackled him to the bed. Happy flew up and landed on them joining in on Lucy's laughs. 

"Aye, Natsu! Congratulations!"

Lucy pulled away. "This is so exciting! I'll be the best Aunt ever!" Lucy jumped to her feet and dug under her bed to pull out a bag. She dropped it on the bed where she had been and started packing. When she saw that Natsu wasn't moving, she paused. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" he asked back with an odd look.

"You were going to leave town for a while, weren't you? You're not going alone." She tucked two sets of spare clothes in her bag. "Hurry up and finish packing!"

Happy cheered. "I'll go get us a job!" He flew out of the window, heading straight for the guild.

Natsu shook his head. These were friends he would never dare to replace. He stood up and finished packing his bag. He didn't even complain when Lucy put a few of her own things in his bag. By the time they finished packing, Happy was back with a few pages.

"What's this?" 

Happy smiled. "I grabbed a few jobs and just told the Master."

Lucy grinned, clutching her fist. "Then let's get going!"

"Aye sir!"

-Laxus/Natsu-

**In Avalar...**

The throne door was thrown open as a growling pink-headed hybrid stomped into the room. Black horns stood out from his spiky hair that barely brushed his shoulders but curved back with the points facing away from his unblemished face. With teeth and hands clenched, he stopped before the throne and glared at the King.

"En, grumpy as always," drawled the king, chin propped up on his palm very amused. 

"Natsu called."

"Oh? And how is he?" 

En's eyebrow twitched. "He's pregnant. I-"

"Natsu's what?!" shouted a female hybrid from behind him. He didn't bother to check how his sister felt. There were more important things to be worried about. Like that asshole who thought he could just touch his little brother! En felt his canines sharpen and he didn't doubt that his eyes glowed with malice. He hated anyone who looked, touched, or even thought of his little brother and sister inappropriately. Anyone who dared usually ended up on the other side of his fists or claws. "Who's the fucker, En-nii?!"

"Someone in his guild."

En and Natsumi turned to their king, of one mind. "We're going to Earthland and kil-

"You are _not_ killing Na-chan's mate," scolded a stern maternal voice from behind them, Elyn. Natsumi pouted, and En tsked, crossing his arms and looking away. "Na-chan chose someone, he's allowed to have a mate you two."

"Whatever," mumbled En, glaring at the ground.

"B-But, okaa-san!" protested Natsumi.

The king chuckled, getting En's attention. "You heard your mother. You're not allowed to _kill_ your mate."

Natsumi pouted, but En...En understood exactly what he was being told. For once, he didn't mind not arguing with the old dragon. He grabbed Natsumi's wrist and dragged her out of the throne room with a malicious grin while she protested.

"Dammit En! Let go!"

"Just shut up and let's go."

He was however stopped when their mother stood before him, arms crossed. His killer intent dropped instantly. His mother may barely come up to his collar bone, and her cheeks may be puffed out and her glare was just utterly cute, and it's where Natsumi and Natsu got their cuteness from, but she was still really powerful. And his mother. He respected her for everything she's had to go through because of them.

"Okaa-san?"

She suddenly poked his chest, getting on her tippy-toes, but that barely made a difference. "If I hear that Na-chan's mate was killed by either of you, don't think I won't come to Earthland and pull you back by your ears, kicking and screaming. And _then_ you'll hate me even more when you see the new tasks you'll need to do."

En smiled, kissing her forehead. "Understood. I won't kill him." He started walking, Natsumi behind him. "Maim him, that's another story. Let's go Natsumi."

Natsumi laughed, waving back. "We'll bring back souvenirs!"

When the throne doors closed, the king sighed. He got up and made his way down to join Elyn. She accepted the kiss he gave her cheek before wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

"They never did like it when someone expressed interest in Na-chan."

The king chuckled, filling the hall with rumbles. "Nope. En will be surprised just who Natsu's mate is."

"Eh? Who is it, dear?"

"That lightning brat."

She smiled, remembering the last letter she received from her youngest. Then she frowned. "Even though Na-chan's mate is strong, En-chan and Sumi-chan aren't going to hold back." She smacked the king on the stomach and sent her cute glare at him. "If something happens to Lax-chan, I'm telling Na-chan it's your fault, Igneel."

Igneel sweatdropped as Elyn started walking away. "Don't nickname him already, dear."

-Laxus/Natsu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Who is Natsu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do not own En, Natsumi, and Elyn. They belong to MarinaCannovale. I'm just allowed to play with them.

The next day, Laxus walked into the guild first thing in the morning with the ring for Natsu in his pocket. He couldn't wait for Natsu to show up. Laxus didn't like to be romantic, it was stupid and pointless, but if it's one thing he and Natsu both held close, it was the love they have for their friends and guild. And that is why he thought it would be appropriate that he propose to Natsu in the guild, in front of everyone.

He slipped a hand into his pocket and fingered the ring box. He wants this. He wants his Omega. He wants their baby.

A baby.

Laxus grinned as he took his usual seat in the guild, creeping out some of the other early birds in the guild. Makarov from his seat on the bar raised an eyebrow at seeing his grandson so happy. Sure Laxus smirked or teased those in the guild, but this carefree and happy? It's been many years since he's seen that smile and it pleased him that something or someone was able to pull it out again after all these years.

"Laxus," greeted Evergreen the first of the Raijinshuu to show up. Her eyes widened when he returned her greeting with more than just his absentminded nod. Immediately she sat down beside him and stared.

"What?"

"Why...why are you so happy?" she asked, leaning in closer. Her large chest pushed against his arm, but he felt nothing. He doubted he'd feel anything for anyone ever again. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ever." With the hand that wasn't still clutching the ringbox, he waved to get Mirajane's attention. When he saw that he caught it, he asked for four breakfast orders. He knew his friends pretty well. Evergreen appeared first, either at the same time as him or a little after. A few minutes later would be Bickslow. Freed was always the last to show up much to the group's amusement. "I'm the same as I always am."

She made an expression of disbelief but left it alone. There was no need to get him angry.

Bickslow showed up seven minutes later. "Mornin'," he greeted absently. When he sat down, he gave Laxus an odd look. "Laxus..."

"What?" 

Ever made an abort motion out of sight. "Uh, nevermind. When's breakfast showing up?"

"Already here!" greeted Mirajane with a tray of food for them. "Sorry for the wait!"

-Laxus/Natsu-

Lucy looked up from the map one of the locals gave them a few minutes ago and saw only forest. Lots and lots of forest. How the heck was she supposed to find a path in this mess? "Maybe we need to walk further down?"

"Nonsense," smirked Natsu holding up a flaming fist. "Best way to get there is a straight line!"

Lucy sweatdropped and quickly grabbed the back of his vest. "Hold it!"

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Lucy," demanded Happy, pulling out a sparkler and lighting it with Natsu’s flames. 

"Both of you _do_ realize that you'll set the whole forest on fire, right?"

Natsu and Happy gaped.

-Laxus/Natsu-

By noon, Laxus' good mood was gone. Where the fuck was Natsu? Laxus was already heading to speak to his grandfather, his smile wiped from his face and looking as thunderous as a lightning mage could. Which was a lot, since there was almost a spark in the air, and the people he passed had their hair stand on end. 

"Oi, Old man. Where's Natsu?"

Makarov hummed. "On a job."

"A what?" Laxus felt his whole world crashing. He still had his hand in his pocket, hasn’t pulled it out to use since this morning before he walked in. He clenched it tight his fist.

"A job. Well actually...a few of them,” commented Makarov, tossing back another pint of beer. He hadn’t noticed Laxus’ attitude change just yet. “Happy flew in last night, grabbed a few, told me that he, Lucy, and Natsu were going. I didn’t see any reason why not, so they left last night.”

Laxus knew. He just knew Natsu left because of their argument last night. It was just like the Fire Mage to be so reckless. But if Natsu was out doing a job, which meant the baby could be in danger!

A growl slipped from Laxus’ lips startling the master and Mirajane. They hadn’t realized how upset Laxus had been when walking up to the bar, unlike the rest of the guild. They all sat in silence, wondering if they’ll need to make a quick get a way soon.

Anyone barely had the chance to react when suddenly there were two pink-haired individuals standing in the guild about a foot behind Laxus. One was taller, with black horns curving away from his face, black pants tucked into black leather shoes with orange detail, and a waist coat they’ve only seen on Natsu settled around his legs also with an orange stripe. His well-defined abs was seen beneath a closed vest that barely covered his torso. The smaller of the two had pink pig-tails that reached about mid back, she wore black overalls with orange around the edges. Her chest was wrapped in bandages. She didn’t have horns sticking out from her hair, but her grin showed off her pointed canines. 

Both of these strangers reminded them on Natsu, but he didn’t have any siblings…right?

The taller one sniffed, his piercing eyes meeting Laxus’ gray ones. “You.”

“Who are you?” asked Laxus when he realized these strangers were looking for him. He didn’t recognize them, but he could see Natsu in them. He could smell Natsu on them. But when would Natsu had the chance to see them? He’s always with the guild or on a job with someone. The only time he wasn’t…was it when he went off looking for his foster father?

“I am En Dragneel, son of Igneel and Elyn, brother of Natsumi and Natsu. And you are one almost dead motherfucker.” En moved so quickly that no one was able to stop him from grabbing Laxus and slamming him against the wall, hand around his throat and the other coming to punch him.

Laxus was barely able to move his head in time. Instead of getting punched in the eye, the punch landed on his jaw. And good lord did it _hurt!_ Was his jaw broken now?

Not that he had much time to check. En was already going in for another punch. 

-Laxus/Natsu-

Eventually the small group found the path that led through the forest. They were offered a ride to their destination, but Natsu quickly declined the offer saying they rather prefer to walk. Behind him Lucy and Happy hid their giggles behind their hand. 

The walk hadn’t been too bad. Lucy summoned Plue and he joined them on their stroll through the forest. There wasn’t much talking, just enjoying each other’s company and the beautiful day.

At one point, Natsu frowned and looked over his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” asked Happy.

“I thought I felt…nah. Couldn’t be.” Natsu turned back around, shrugging it off. He thought he felt a portal open and his siblings magic enter this realm, but there’s no reason for them to show up. He called home earlier that day and when he was speaking to En, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. En was excited about his pregnancy, Avalar was still in peace, and the family was fine. It must have been his imagination. “Let’s go!”

Lucy and Happy cheered. “Aye!”

-Laxus/Natsu-

The town of Magnolia wasn’t exactly sure what happened. What started as a normal afternoon turned into a battlefield between Laxus and some pink-haired guy who wasn’t Natsu. And Laxus was _losing….badly_.

Cuts littered his body where he was splashed with deadly poison, bruises from blocking punches and kicks, but broken bones when a hit landed. Laxus could barely stand since the ice that encased his left leg made it awkward. His right forearm was shattered and will be a bitch to heal.

He had to spit out his mouthful of blood. By now, a lung was probably punctured by five ribs if his wheezing was anything to go by.

Through bleary eyes he tried to focus on his opponent, but he’s taken too many blows to head to be coherent anymore. His exhausted body fell to the ground as he struggled to breath. 

A shadow fell over his body.

“I don’t care if my brother chose you as his mate. You touched him, I hurt you,” stated En crouching down beside his head. “I am surprised how long you lasted though. And a pity lightning doesn’t work on you.”

Laxus snorted even though it hurt like a bitch when blood went from his throat and out of his nose.

“Be thankful, you don’t get to die by my hand. Not today. I’m watching you Laxus Dreyar. Hurt my brother like you did again, and it won’t matter that I was told I couldn’t kill you. You’ll be six foot under in the blink of an eye.”

Laxus could appreciate that. He didn’t want to hurt Natsu, but he had. It’s why his Omega wasn’t in town and who knows when he’ll return. Laxus could be “an idiot” without realizing it, Evergreen explained to him many times in the past.

“Lucky for you,” drawled En, looking over his shoulder and waving at Natsumi. “Natsumi and I are going to join Fairy Tail to keep an eye on you.”

Laxus wheezed a laugh.

En stared at Laxus as the Fairy Tail Guild ran over to them, Natsumi had held them back with her magic. Not letting anyone through her wind blockade. Anyone who tried to dig underneath, would be spit back out. The guild learned fairly quickly that she could control wind and earth. 

The master was the first to stand next to Laxus, glaring at En. “If you think we’ll let you join after _this-_

“Let him…stay, G…Gra…mps. He…fit ri…in,” wheezed Laxus still laying on the ground. God it hurt to speak, but he needed the old man to agree. 

Makarov stared at Laxus now as well. Laxus returned his gaze, somehow finding what little strength he had left to implore his grandfather to listen. “He..Na…tsu’s bro... Just p…p…protect… him…”

The next to appear was Wendy. She and Carla weren’t at the guild when En and Natsumi showed up. They’d been out of town on the mission to “find” Grandine. They returned just as Laxus fell to the ground.

“Laxus-san!” gasped Wendy, falling to her knees beside the blonde. En chuckled when he saw the little sky dragon. He patted her head gently, catching her attention. “Yo, chibi-chan.”

“E-En-nii?” she stuttered, surprised to see Natsu’s older brother. She actually knew the Dragneel family back in Avalar. Grandine was really good friends with Igneel. Though she was younger than Natsu, she still played with him when Grandine brought her to the palace. En would sometimes be there as well when he didn’t have to work. At first he didn’t like her, but unlike others he didn’t like, she was relatively safe from his wrath thanks to Grandine. Over time, before she came to Earthland, En didn’t hate her as much anymore, which she was very thankful for. She saw the older dragon almost as an older brother too. It’s why she called him ‘En-nii’. He was nice and polite, though he would call her ‘chibi-chan’ much to her distaste. 

“You know him, Wendy?” asked Makarov, surprised that Wendy knew such a violent man.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of En.

Any further explanation was put on the back burner. Laxus passed out.

“Oh no!” yelped Wendy, using her healing magic. En whistled, as he bent over her shoulder and watched her work. “You’ve gotten better at healing, chibi-chan.”

“Not now!” she complained, determined to heal Laxus. She could smell the Alpha’s scent. It was pain, amusement, anger, and pride. And with Natsu’s absence, En’s presence, and Laxus’ status, she had a really good idea of what was going on.

En rolled his eyes straightening back up. “He’s fine. Okaa-san said I wasn’t allowed to kill him.”

The master’s eyes narrowed, but his concern for Laxus outweighed the rest. “Wendy?”

She looked up at the Master with a small smile. “En-nii is right. He’ll be fine. He slipped into a coma, but I don’t think it’ll be for too long. We should get someone to look at him.”

-Laxus/Natsu-

An entire month has passed since Natsu, Happy, and Lucy left. They decided to find an Inn that rested as central as possible between all the jobs that Happy collected. They were easy, not too much fighting jobs. Natsu was still able to fight, but his pregnancy was starting to show. In another month, it will be obvious that he was with child.

The Inn that they were staying at was run by a nice group of friends. The owner, a young man that went by the name of Hotaru Li, welcomed them with warm greetings those many weeks ago. He explained that the Inn was run more like a dormitory than an Inn. You had your own room, but no kitchen. There was a cafeteria/mess hall where everyone ate. The kitchen was open from seven in the morning to around ten at night. His friend Yuko Honda ran the kitchen by herself. Lastly, there was an attached onsen that was run by his other friend, Kimiko Fujiwari.

Natsu and Happy became great friends with Yuko right off the bat. Anyone who liked her food and ate that much were okay in her book.

Lucy got well acquainted with Kimiko, sometimes found discussing various ways that onsens can best heal a travel weary or battle weary body.

It was to no surprise when the three mages started helping out around the Inn. Natsu didn’t want to return to the guild, not yet. Lucy wasn’t going to push him, and Happy was content to continue eating Yuko’s fresh fish she got him every morning.

Loki would make his appearance from time to time, but mostly joined them when they went to sleep. He didn’t like that they were so far from the guild, vulnerable, especially with Natsu’s pregnancy. But he didn’t push them to return either. 

Natsu has had a few times that he wished he could curl up on Laxus lap and just breath in his scent of Alpha. When he gets the urge to curl up on Laxus, he finds Lucy and they cuddle while she reads. Lucy wasn’t replacing Laxus. She would never be able to. But cuddling was something they both enjoyed. Happy tended to curl up on their laps and nap. Their new life was pretty relaxing.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Dark.

Everything was dark.

He couldn’t see anything. He felt sheets on his back, and a blanket covering him. There was a soft hum in the air. He could even hear someone speaking not too far from where he was.

But everything was still dark.

“I think I saw him move?” said a male voice, coming closer.

A female voice snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s been three months already.”

Three months? Three months since who moved? Him?

“No look. His hand,” said another male voice from his other side. “He’s…He’s moving.”

“Oh my god,” gasped the female. “Bickslow, go get Wendy or the doctor!”

“Right!” He heard the chair on his right push back and someone run off.

“Laxus? Can you hear me?” asked the first male voice, much closer than before.

Laxus…that’s him. He’s Laxus. 

A small hand slipped into on of his larger one. “Laxus, please wake up. Please!”

Her hand felt wrong in his. It shouldn’t be her hand there. No, not her hand. He tried to shake her off, but she just clung tighter.

The door to the room they were in opened. He could smell more people. He just wanted them to leave him alone!

He should be doing something right now. Something important.

But what?

He can’t remember.

“Laxus-san? It’s Wendy. If you can, you need to open your eyes.”

It was a struggle. He tried opening his eyes. He really did. Laxus didn’t know how long it took him to open his eyes, but when he did he saw familiar faces around him.

“Wh-What the hell?” he rasped. He saw tears and high fives and cheers of joy. What the hell was wrong with his guild members? He tried sitting up, but couldn’t. Freed helped him, and even held up a glass of water with a straw in it. He took a sip, thankful for the cool liquid running down his dry throat. More confident in speaking, he asked again. “What the hell?”

“You’ve been in a coma Laxus-san,” responded Wendy, her glowing hands hovering over him. “Can you tell me what you remember?”

“A fight with that asshole,” he jerked his head to where En stood leaning against the wall with a smirk. 

Wendy nodded. “Good, good. And you recognize all of us?”

Laxus let his eyes skim over everyone in the room. He knew them all except for the pinkette girl next to the pinkette asshole. “Who’s she?”

Wendy looked over her shoulder and smiled at Natsumi who grinned and waved. “That’s Natsumi. Natsu’s sister.”

Laxus blinked. “Who?”

“Natsumi Dragneel,” offered Freed.

Laxus shook his head. “Not her. Who’s Natsu?”

-Laxus/Natsu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! I know, I know! I'm terrible for ending the chapter here! Sorry, sorry. But never fear! I have the next part partly written already!^^


	4. Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at the bottom!
> 
> But also: I also do not own En, Natsumi, and Elyn. They belong to MarinaCannovale.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Natsu stared at Natsumi, remembering a few months ago when he thought he felt his siblings entering Earthland. He had been an idiot to pass it off as his imagination. He had forgotten just how crazy his siblings got when it came to him and a mate. He slapped a hand over his face. “Fuck.”

“But look at you Natsu!” gushed Natsumi rushing over and putting her hands on his large belly. “I’m so glad I was able to find you before you popped!”

“I’m not a balloon Sumi-nee!” hissed Natsu, smacking her hands away. He was five and a half months pregnant and it clearly showed. Happy had a good time making fun of his waddling. He _did not_ waddle.

Lucy told him differently.

Loki told him differently.

Happy snickered behind his paws.

“Aww, don’t be mad,” pouted Natsumi, crouching down and putting her cheek against his stomach. “Hi little prince or princess, this is your Aunt Natsumi. When you’re out, we’re going to go kick ass and take names, kay?”

Lucy giggled behind her hand at Natsu’s irritated expression. Lucy has promised Natsu’s child many things as well. Natsu made a face each time then as well. She wasn’t sure if it’s because he wanted to teach his child what she promised, or what she was promising the kid.

“What are you doing in Earthland, Sumi-nee?”

She didn’t look up from her cooing. In fact she kept speaking like she was talking to the baby. “En-nii and I came to meet your mate, oh yes we did. And didn’t En-nii beat your mate so bad he slipped into a comaaaaa? Yes he did! Yes En-nii diiiiid! And did your mate forget everything about you? Uh-huh! Forgot exactly who you wereeee Natsuuuuu.”

Natsu’s insides froze over. En did _what!?_

-Laxus/Natsu-

Four months. 

The guild went four months without seeing Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Gray and Erza took that time to get to know Natsumi and En, quickly finding out _why_ Laxus was attacked. Natsu was pregnant.

 _Pregnant_.

That led to the explanation of Avalar, dragon-slayers and dragons, and the mating habits of dragons. Romeo was excited to hear that dragons were real. That meant Natsu-nii’s dad was still alive!

The entire guild was aware that Natsu was pregnant. Pregnant and a real dragon.

They just weren’t ready for the visual confirmation.

“You bastard!”

En spit out the beer he was drinking, beside him Cana complaining. “You don’t waste beer, En!”

He rarely drank beer as it was. He’d rather be clearheaded and ready for a fight at all times. Naturally the time he decides to take a drink, he spits it all out.

“Natsu?” questioned En, recognizing that voice. For a dragon, he had excellent hearing. He could hear his brother’s shouts from outside the guild as Natsu stormed his way back. There were giggles following behind him, one he recognized as Natsumi’s, but the other he couldn’t place. Maybe it belonged to that one girl Natsu keeps telling him about. Lola? Lilly?

“Natsu?” asked Cana, looking around with bleary eyes. She was already on her second barrel. “I don’t see him.”

“We’re about to,” he explained, putting his beer down and standing up. Cana looked at the cup of beer and pulled it over. If En wasn’t drinking it, she’ll drink it. There was no point in wasting good beer!

On cue, Natsu threw the door open and stepped in to the guild. “Where the fuck is he?” he growled, one hand on his large stomach, the other clenched in a fist at his side.

The guild all turned and looked at En, who smiled at his little brother. “Natsu! You’re back!”

“A coma, En-nii!?” hissed Natsu, _waddling_ in. En felt his heart soften at the sight. His little brother was round with child, and was _waddling_. Nothing could have prepared him for a cuter sight. “You put him in coma?!”

“Of course I put him in a coma,” hissed En, pulling Natsu into a hug and patting the smaller dragon on the head. His brother should always remain this small in his arms. “He touched you!”

“He’s my mate,” growled Natsu his eyes sparking in anger, fire surrounding his fist. En paid no attention to it as he pulled away and placed warm hands on Natsu’ belly. 

“Which is why he’s still alive,” agreed En, smiling at the kick he felt against his hand. Natsu still gasped when he felt the kicks. His own hand reached up and covered the spot he felt the baby quick. He ended up covering En’s hand. “Mom didn’t want me to kill him.”

“She’s awesome like that.”

En snorted, but said nothing. Their mother was amazing, even if she thought that Natsu’s mate deserved to live.

Natsu pulled away from En. “No more putting my mate in comas En!”

That was when En noticed that Natsu’s neck was bare. Which isn’t odd, but Natsu had a mate so that made it odd. Alphas marked their Omegas with a mating bite on their neck. So where the fuck was Natsu’s?

He would just punch Laxus in the face and demand he explain himself, but that would be pointless since the Alpha couldn’t remember. And he didn’t want to stress Natsu and the baby out with his questions. 

There’s only one person he could ask who might know. He told Natsu he’d leave Laxus alone…for now, and went to find the one person he knew would have an answer.

“Hey blondie.”

Lucy blinked, looking up at En in surprise. The older dragon usually ignored her, and well she had been upset at first. Loki easily distracted her with kisses and his corny one-liners.

“Uh, yeah?”

-Laxus/Natsu-

After sharing laughs and having a good meal, Natsu felt tired. He’s been getting tired a lot quicker these days. He couldn’t go as all out as he used too, and instead of running on all cylinders for hours on end, he can safely say, after five hours he needed a nap. The trip back from the Inn, they had to stop a few times since he refused to take any trains or cars, and walking was tiring him out quickly.

After three days of traveling and a ‘welcome home’ party from the guild, Natsu has decided that he should head to Lucy’s place. He can get rid of his bag and take a nap.

And a nap sounded heavenly.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Since he’s woken up, Laxus felt like he was lacking something and he just couldn’t put his finger on it. This morning he figured he could walk around town maybe find something, anything that could fill this empty void inside him.

He strolled by the river, hands in his pockets without his jacket. It was almost too warm to be wearing long pants, let alone his jacket. He did opt to wear a tank top shirt and had his customary headphones around his ears. 

The music had a rather calming effect, it always had. His gray eyes drifted up to the fluffy clouds above as he tried to think of something else that he could do.

Laxus started when he was bumped into from the side. He absently caught the person, not wanting to be the cause of an injury. Laxus knew normally he wasn’t so…nice about things, but his body moved before he even had to time really register that the person who bumped into him was pregnant and probably _shouldn’t_ be falling to the ground.

“Ah, fuck,” cursed a tired voice, sluggish hands grabbing onto the front of Laxus’ shirt. “T…Thanks. Sorry about bumping into it. Too tired to….uhh see where I was going.”

Laxus nodded, brow furrowing at the sight of a short pinkette that was a male and _clearly_ pregnant. Have men always been able to get pregnant? No one at the guild told him that when he woke up. They were all trying to job his memory on whom that Natsu guy was that they probably forgot.

And what kind of likely hood would there be that of all things for him to forget, male pregnancies was one of them?

“Um?” The pregnant man looked at the hands that still held him at his biceps. Laxus felt like an idiot, still holding on to the man. He let him go, but then he really wished he hadn’t. It was that moment that Laxus realized that the void in him had barely been noticeable when he was touching the man. It wasn’t what it was before their unexpected meeting, but Laxus could tell the difference. This pregnant man filled part of that void.

He had to know this man.

Why this man?

“Sorry. You alright?”

The pregnant man nodded, frowning. “’m fine. Are you okay?”

“I…I don’t know,” responded Laxus truthfully. “A couple weeks ago I woke up from a coma, and now there’s something different.” 

The blonde dragon had no idea why he was telling this stranger the truth. It was none of his business, but…there was something about the man that got him to talk. 

The pinkette stepped closer.

Laxus’ nose twitched.

His mouth watered.

His teeth ached.

“Omega,” hissed Laxus softly, his eyes flashing yellow. The pinkette blinked, but then nodded.

“Yeah.”

Laxus looked over his shoulder. “Where’s your Alpha?”

“He…He’s not here,” was whispered back. The man’s scent tainted with sadness. “We got in a fight, I left, and when I came back, he was gone.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Laxus reached out and ran his fingers through the tempting pink hair. He was surprised at how soft the strands were. He absently realized he shouldn’t be touching another Alpha’s omega this way, but he saw no mating mark. 

And what Alpha would leave his Omega pregnant and alone?

A soft rumble left the Omega’s throat, eyes hooded. Laxus felt his lips tug up a bit. The dragon inside him stirred, enjoying the pleasing scent of the pregnant Omega. Whatever sadness appeared earlier was all gone.

Laxus wasn’t sure what he should be doing, but he made a decision.

This Omega will be _his_.

-Laxus/Natsu-

As the last trimester started for Natsu, he was glad that he was able to spend it with Laxus. Natsu made sure to keep his identity a secret. For some reason he felt that if Laxus knew whom he was, the older dragon would be less likely to talk to him.

Natsu did not want to lose his Alpha any more than he already has.

It also gave him a small thrill for them to address each other like they did in the olden days back in Avalar. It was a privilege to learn the name of another dragon. Only family and very close friends were ever given the pleasure to know another dragon’s name. After all, names gave power. In their heritage, it had been proper to call people by their designation and title. For example, Natsu would go by ‘Omega Prince’ whereas En was Alpha Prince. Laxus would probably have been a warrior in Avalar, which would leave him as an Alpha Warrior. Of course there were many warriors and would’ve made things confusing, but that’s what descriptions were for.

Besides the history that Natsu remembered his mother drilling into his head when he was much younger, Natsu got a thrill to be called Omega from his Alpha’s lips. And calling Laxus ‘Alpha’ made the unease that he felt since he found he was pregnant go away.

Loki had been able to hold it back, but he wasn’t Laxus.

He was his Alpha.

Plus, he told the entire guild not tell Laxus who he was, and definitely not to tell En or Natsumi that he was seeing the S-Class Mage outside of town every day by the river.

“Alpha!” shouted Natsu, waving his hand to get Laxus’ attention. The blonde looked up from staring at the water. Laxus’ lips did that small grin thing that Natsu always wanted to kiss off his face so he could see one of Laxus’ real smiles. He held himself back and instead barreled right into the Alpha.

“You’re gonna be the reason you’ll see your little one much earlier than you’re supposed to,” scolded Laxus, catching Natsu with ease and cradling him basically against his side.

“No way!” exclaimed Natsu smiling. “This little drake won’t be coming out until he’s ready. He’s stubborn like that.” Natsu rubbed his stomach where he felt a foot nudge him. “Just like his parents.”

Laxus said nothing when he heard the last mumble. They rarely spoke about the missing Alpha, and every time he was mentioned in some way, Laxus had the extreme urge to punch that Alpha in the face. Natsu grabbed Laxus’ hand and tugged. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere,” smiled Natsu.

-Laxus/Natsu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hey ya’ll. So, I know I’ve been on a great roll in updating this story. Which is a shocker. If you follow my stuff on FFNET, you would know that I’m not that good at updating. It’s why I stuck to one-shots! 
> 
> But anyways, due to that other life I lead outside of the Internet, I’m going to get super busy. I’ve decided to pursue a Master’s degree, and after looking over the first syllabus for only one of my classes, I saw all my free time fly out the window. I won’t be seeing that again until the beginning of May.
> 
> That is why this will be the last update for a while! I’m still around and enjoy reading your comments! I’ll do my best to update, but until May…I can’t promise anything.
> 
> Best of luck to all of you!
> 
> -Mischief


	5. Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears I was able to write another chapter...shocker. I know. I hope you like it!
> 
> En, Natsumi, and Elyn are not mine. They belong to MarinaCannonvale. I'm just allowed to play with them

Natsu stared after Laxus. This moment was bittersweet as far as the fire dragon was concerned. The last thing he said to Laxus had been 'fuck off!'. Sure, he wanted space from the lightning dragon, but not so much space that he would _forget_!

Closing his eyes, Natsu looked away with clenched fists. He wanted his Alpha back. It didn't matter that they didn't mate. Laxus was his no matter what anyone said. Natsu took the last few steps toward his house, planning to pick up a few things before heading over to Lucy's apartment. He got distracted however when he saw his bed. 

A nap sounded good. He's been on his feet almost since he's woken up. He maneuvered on to the bed, rolling onto his side and held one of his pillows to his chest. He'd prefer to cuddle up to a body, specifically Laxus, but Lucy and Loki have been great stand-ins. God what it would be like to sleep on Laxus!

"Ah!" gasped Natsu feeling himself harden. He shifted around so that he could slip a hand under his clothes and confirm that 'yes, he's horny'. "Seriously? Right now?" 

It felt like his body was trying to remind him of something. The ghost of a breath on his neck. The hot touch of a large hand. The power of a single thrust. 

Natsu trembled, wrapping his hand around his length. "La-Laxus." 

He could picture it just fine. Laxus hovering over him, trapping both of his hands over his head with one hand, while the other ran down his chest and stomach. It felt as if Laxus' fingers were charged as they left a sensitive trail in their wake. Chapped lips would catch his own and distract him with their wickedness as the hand trail down to bare thighs and linger, not yet touching what Natsu wanted touch.

Natsu's cheeks were flushed as he panted.

Laxus would then release the kiss so he can growl in Natsu's ears. " **I'm gonna fill you, my pretty Omega. I'm gonna make you round with my child. You'll be all mine. You and our child. Our perfect child.** " Natsu whimpered at the memory from their drunken night together came back clearly. He huffed angrily when he couldn't shift around and fill his begging hole. He _needed_ something stuffed in him. 

"D-Dildo," he remembered, rolling to the other side of the bed where he stored his sex toy in the bedside table. 

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus stopped and blinked. Then he looked over his shoulder in the direction he knew was his new interest's house. 

They had just had a fun morning. Laxus had promised the Raijinshu that he would hang out with them that afternoon since they wanted to get some stuff for the festival next week. He promised the pinkette that he'd walk him home, just to be safe. He had gotten an earful from the Omega, that he was still capable from kicking ass and it didn't matter that he was pregnant. He then clenched his fist and fire sprung forward. Laxus nodded and then said, 'I just want to spend more time with you. Is that wrong?' The fire sputtered out as a blush came across tan cheeks as he quietly nodded.

Laxus took a deep breath in. 

What was that scent?

His feet moved on their own violation. He was heading back to the Omega's house.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Natsu moaned as he pushed the dildo further in, setting an unrelenting pace until he felt that he was about to release and would stop, just to start back up. It was the pace that he could remember Laxus set that night. He refused to let Natsu come until he was completely incoherent and a begging mess of Omega before letting them both release. He wanted that feeling again. It was as close as he'll get to his Alpha while the blonde still had amnesia.

Natsu was so preoccupied with his own pleasure, he didn't notice the aide-eyed Alpha outside his window. 

"Al-Alpha, _please_!"

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus stepped forward, ready to take the pink-haired Omega in hand and show him exactly how an Alpha pleasures their Omegas. 

But before he could get any further, his eyes saw the baby belly and froze. 

If he took the Omega, there would be no stopping him from claiming him. Laxus knew that the Omega was exactly what it was looking for in a mate. He didn't care that he was pregnant with another Alpha's child. He didn't. 

But if they mated, he would become a father. 

His head throbbed.

Laxus grabbed his haead, fingers slipping through blonde strands clutching them. Was he remembering something?

All he could remember was that he didn't have his father during his childhood, nor his mother. It had just been him, Gramps, and the guild. 

Laxus stepped back. 

Then he took a few more steps. 

Soon he was walking away from the house where he could hear and smell as the Omega he wanted to sink his teeth into came. He closed his eyes, but made sure to keep walking. He needed to think this through.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Having raised his grandson, Makarov would say that he knew his grandson very well. He knew that despite everything that was said and done, Laxus' heart was for Fairy Tail. He loved their guild. 

Makarov also knew that Laxus loved Natsu. It wasn't too hard to see. Laxus always made sure that Natsu made it back from his quests, that he had food, that Happy wasn't being bullied, and that Natsu didn't kill himself. Had you asked anyone else in the guild, they would've said that it's what everyone did for each other! They had each other's backs through the good and the bad. 

But Laxus didn't put so much focus on the other guild members. He might have gotten close to how he cares for his friends, the Raijinshu, but not too close. 

So when Laxus sat down next to him, shoulders hunched over and his thinking frown on his face, Makarov just KNEW Natsu was somehow involved. He just wasn't sure how yet. As far as he knew, they have seen each other since before En and Laxus' fight. 

Since Laxus wasn't speaking, the guild master went ahead and took a swig of his drink. 

"Hey Gramps." Makarov rolled his eyes. Typical Laxus waiting until the last moment to get his attention. 

"Hm?" 

"You think I'd make a good dad?"

Makarov inhaled in surprise. He was not expecting **THAT** of all things to come from Laxus. As far as he was aware, Laxus didn't think twice about children or actively seek to make them happy. And it wasn't like anyone was pregnant at the guild...except for Natsu. 

"Where is this coming from?"

Laxus kept staring at his drink. "It's just something I've been thinking about is all."

"I see..."

-Laxus/Natsu-

Natsu stared at his reflection with a frown. Behind him on the couch sat Loki eating a bowl of soup in nothing but shorts and a shirt. He was in his human persona that afternoon as he planned to join Natsu and Lucy for the festival in town that day. Lucy was in the bathroom putting on her kimono that she found at a thrift shop while out on their last job. Natsu's yukata laid out on the bed. They had to get him a new one due to the pregnancy. Unfortunately the only ones that fit him best, were maternity kimonos. 

There weren't many masculine maternity kimonos. 

He felt a kick under the hand resting next to his bellybutton.

"It's weird knowing that dragons can purr," commented Loki, eyes on Natsu's belly as well. 

"It's not just a cat thing," chuckled Natsu. "You don't get to call dibs."

Loki snorted, sipping his soup. He looked over his shoulder to the bathroom. "You done yet, Luce?"

"Just a minute!"

"Oi! Natsu!" came a shout from outside. Natsu looked at Loki who shrugged and went back to his soup. They both knew who was outside. Natsumi shouted, but the scent of En also drifted up to the window. Natsu knew that Loki didn't get along well with En either, but he couldn't tell why.

He poked his head out of the window and stared at his older siblings. "En-nii? Sumi-nee? What are you doing here?"

"We need to borrow you for a little bit," answered Natsumi, dressed in her usual. She never liked getting dressed up for festivals or important ceremonies back in Avalar. En was in a yukata that matched his usual black and orange outfit. He stood beside Natsumi with a grin. "Hurry it up!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Fine. But I need to be back in time for the festival!" 

Lucy came out the bathroom while he was looking at his obi and how to tie it. She laughed, rolling her eyes and helped him out while Loki kept trying to keep Loki's hands off of her.

-Laxus/Natsu-

"You're by yourself?"

Laxus smiled as his- look he can't help but think the Omega was his! There's just something about the pinkette that screamed out to him as _his_. 

"I got separated from my group. My brother and sister dragged me home for a few hours so I could see my parents before this little one pops out." The Omega smiled stepping closer to Laxus. "By the time I made it to the festival, my group already left. What about you Alpha?"

Laxus shrugged. He was supposed to meet up with the others from Fairy Tail, but they'd already taken off.

"Oh good," grinned the smaller man. "That means you get to keep us company." He grabbed Laxus' hand and dragged him to a booth not too far away. 

-Laxus/Natsu-

"Oh my- look!" hissed Lucy, pulling Loki with her behind a stand. Loki looked over her shoulder at where she was staring and felt his own eyes widened. It was Natsu and Laxus standing at a food cart, Laxus with a piece of chicken in his hand about to take a bite when Natsu grabs his wrist and directs the chicken into his own mouth. Instead of getting angry, Laxus laughed and retaliated by stealing a piece of beef from Natsu's plate.

"When did they get to know each other?" asked Loki.

"They don't," she responded watching them. The two mates who deserved it more than anything to mate with one another were really cute to watch. She really wanted to go over there and push their heads together and tell them 'now kiss'. But it wouldn't be fair to Natsu, and it wouldn't be fair to Laxus. Natsu wouldn't get the Laxus he knew and loved, and Laxus wouldn't know the truth. It was all just so unfair!

Loki pulled Lucy against him, quieting any of her protests with chaste kisses. "Let's leave them be."

"Bu-"

He stared into her eyes as he kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Let me spend time with my best girl, Luce."

Lucy blushed as she panted slightly. "I better be your only girl."

"The one and only," he agreed with a wink, pulling her in the other direction. "Come on. I see a game booth not too far from here."

-Laxus/Natsu-

A few weeks later, Natsu was with Natsumi walking through a town four hours away from Magnolia. They were on their way to a martial arts tournament. They'd made sure to keep it to themselves so the rest of the guild didn't try to butt into their sibling outing. En knew about it, but he didn't care for watching weaklings act like they're tough shit. 

Instead, En was with Laxus on a job. Well, Laxus was on a job and En just happened to be in the area when Laxus was making his way back. En vaguely noted that the town they were passing through was the one with the crappy tournament Natsu and Natsumi were seeing. He walked alongside Laxus, both quiet.

"Hey."

Laxus grunted.

"Do you really not remember Natsu?"

Laxus stopped and turned to En. No one brought up that name since he woke up. The only reason he remembered the name was that made his inner dragon hum in content. It was the same feeling his Omega gave him when they were together. That was the only reason he remembered.

"No."

"It's been three months since you've woken up, and nothing?"

"No."

En stared. 

Laxus felt his eyebrow twitch. "What?"

"You're an idiot."

"What?" repeated Laxus with a growl, already fed up with the older dragon. "Why am I an idiot?"

"How can you _not_ remember Natsu? Only an idiot would forget him."

Laxus grabbed the front of En's vest. En retaliated grabbing Laxus' back meeting him in the middle. The people around them started giving them a wider berth. They can see their Fairy Tail tattoos and knew from news that anything that they are a part of can get...explosive. Though it was odd to see two guild members battling each other.

"Call me an idiot one more time Dragneel," growled Laxus.

"Yeah what are you go-

Both dragons sniffed the air and turned to look further down the road. En's eyes narrowed when he saw Natsu and Natsumi being hassled by some weak humans. From here both of them could hear Natsumi and Natsu growl at their unwanted attention.

"Fuck off," growled Natsu, covering his belly protectively. 

The guy on his left was a huge muscular man that was already balding, but not in a bad way. He had a nice jaw line and had a somewhat okay scent. He was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. Overall, he was an okay looking guy, just...not what Natsu could ever see as being his Alpha, the father to his drakes. He wasn't Laxus.

No one could ever be his Alpha, but Laxus.

"We just want to get to know you," smiled the other guy, shorter with a full head of hair. He wasn't as muscular as his other friend either. But he had that quality that made girls flock to him. At least that's what Lucy explained to him last time he watched girls fawn over those Blue Pegasus guys. 

Natsumi growled when they got closer. "Didn't you hear Natsu? Fuck off!"

"It's okay, we don't care that you're pregnant," grinned Not-Laxus, moving to put an arm around Natsu's shoulders. Not that he got very far. He was struck in the back by a lightning bolt. Natsu's frown lightened when felt the lightning land beside him and Laxus was pulling him against his chest. "What th- Who do you think you are, you bastard! Do you know who I am?"

Laxus bared his teeth. "You think I give a fuck about who you are? Get the fuck out of my sight before you end up with more than a sore back!" When Laxus growled the man staggered to his feet, but not in order to run away. He stood ready to fight Laxus. Natsu snorted, turning into Laxus' arms, wrapping his arms around Laxus' chest. Laxus looked down when he felt the large bump that was pressed against his abdomen give a kick. Natsu smiled and winked. 

"I don't need you coming to my rescue, I could've handled it...but I'm happy to see you!" Laxus' eyes widened when Natsu leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The Not-Laxus huffed, dropping his stance. Laxus turned back to him, not at all feeling threatened in the slightest. "You should've told me you had someone."

Laxus glared. "You should've backed off the minute he said 'no'."

"Wait." Not-Laxus stared at Natsu, eyes dropping to his stomach. "You're a _guy_?"

Laxus growled not liking the guy's eyes on Natsu's stomach. Not-Laxus held his arms up in surrender. "He's all yours buddy." He turned around only to bump into someone else. Not-Laxus grunted as he fell to the ground and looked up at a pissed off En. 

"The blonde-idiot might not hurt you for hitting on them, but I sure as hell will," he smiled, all teeth and fangs, cracking his knuckles. Natsu and Laxus could smell acid dripping from En's nails. Behind him, Not-Laxus could see the other girl that they had hit on sitting on his friend's back holding him in a headlock with a nasty grin. He paled. This was not what he expected to happen when they decided to hit on the two girls- well one girl and one guy. 

A clawed hand grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him easily off of the ground. Then he felt as if a wall ran into him as En punched him and sent him flying. En made sure not to punch to hard, that way his prey wouldn't get too hurt, too soon. He had plans for this asshole, and unlike Laxus, this guy didn't have to live. 

En looked over his shoulder at Laxus. 

"Hey idiot." 

Laxus twitched. "What?" 

"Here." 

En threw something small that Laxus easily caught. He opened his hand and saw a ring box. 

"Wh-" Laxus caught off as he felt something in his head shatter. Memories flooded him. He gasped and fell to his knees, one hand clutched the ring box and the other his head. 

"Laxus!" shouted Natsu in fear, his stomach preventing him from falling to his knees. "En-nii! Do something!" 

Laxus looked up at Natsu, grimacing, but that's when Natsu saw it. 

_Recognition_. 

"N-Natsu." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos!!


	6. Laxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En, Natsumi, and Elyn do not belong to me. They belong to MarinaCannonvale. I'm just allowed to play with them.

Natsu never left Laxus' side. Never again would he run from Laxus. Especially when his older brother keeps putting Laxus in a coma. Speaking of the older dragon, Natsu glared at the wall En was propped against, bored.

"What?" asked En, feeling the glare.

"You put him in _another_ coma, En-nii!"

"This one wasn't my fault!" exclaimed En, glaring at his little brother. He pointed a finger at the sleeping blonde. "It's his weak mind that let's this happen!"

"He's not weak!"

Porlyusica rolled her eyes as she stood up. Natsu quieted down and looked at her with begging eyes. "He'll wake up in the next couple of days. His memories are simply returning."

"Does he have to be asleep for that?" pouted Natsu, rubbing soothing circles where he could feel his little drake shifting around. The drake was probably upset because of him. 

"Yes. And you," she answered, turning her attention on the Omega. "You need to calm down. It's not good for the baby."

Natsu nodded, already ahead of her. They heard the door open and looked over to see En leaving. "En-nii?"

"I'm going to go check on Natsumi. Let me know if you need me Natsu." The door clicked closed.

Porlyusica patted Natsu's shoulder and then left herself. Now it was just him and Laxus.

He felt a kick at his hand.

"That's right. It's us _three_. Let's just hope your silly Papa wakes up before you decide to wake him up yourself."

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus dragged his fingers down Natsu's bare back eliciting a gasp and shiver from Natsu's aching body. 

"Laxus, please," begged Natsu. His hands were still gripping the headboard, not releasing without the other's say-so. 

"What happened to calling me Alpha?" Mumbled Laxus, kneeling behind Natsu and taking everything of his Omega in. The trembling hips, the leaking erection, the glistening skin, the arched back, the flushed cheeks, and dazed eyes. This was his beautiful Omega. 

"Alpha," keened Natsu when Laxus draped himself over Natsu's back and encompassed him in his presence completely. Laxus nibbled along Natsu's shoulder in a teasing manner. 

"You smell so good." when Laxus licked a strip of skin on the back of Natsu's neck, Natsu mewled. Laxus loved seeing and hearing Natsu come undone under his fingers. Why he didn't attempt this earlier, he'll never know. "Your _taste_!"

"Please Alpha! Please!" Natsu pushed his hips back, rubbing against Laxus' erection that sat snuggled between two perfect cheeks. 

"What do you want Omega?"

"You. I want you. In me. Filling me. I want to be full of your seed, Alpha." For being out of his mind with pleasure, Natsu was fairly articulate. Laxus reached around Natsu's hips and brushed his fingers on the inside of Natsu's thighs. Natsu whimpered. "Lax- oh!"

Laxus' hand was wrapped around Natsu's arousal, slowly stimulating it. Not enough to release the building pressure, but enough to tease his Omega. 

That's right. Natsu was _his_.

_His to love._

-Laxus/Natsu-

"Laxus, fight me!"

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus stared at the little dragonslayer before him. He was on his way to the store, but took a detour through the woods. During his walk, he came across the little fire mage that just joined the guild. 

_Natsu_

"What are you doing?" he asked the young boy. Natsu didn't respond and continued to sit beneath the tree with his hands gently folded in his lap and eyes closed. Laxus could clearly see that the dragonslayer was meditating, but seeing the usually energetic boy so quiet and still was really, really weird.

Laxus stepped closer, when he got his first breath of Natsu's real scent.

"Omega," he whispered unconsciously. Natsu's eyes snapped open and landed on Laxus.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus startled awake panting. His eyes darted around his room to see what woke him, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He fell back on his bed and hissed when he felt his morning wood throb in his shorts. He slipped a hand into his shorts, frowning.

What had he been dreaming about?

Nothing came forward.

He sighed before hissing to completion. "Dammit, not again."

Grabbing a tissue he cleaned himself up before tossing it over into the trashcan. A small sense of satisfaction spread through him when it made it into the trashcan, but it left just as quickly. For the last few weeks he's been having dreams that left him hard and wanting. But when he wakes up...he can't remember it. 

And it felt important.

Something he _needed_ to remember.

-Laxus/Natsu-

"Through force!" he roared.

-Laxus/Natsu-  
"I...I'm not sick."

"You're...not?"

Natsu shook his head, looking into grey/blue eyes. "No. And before I go any further, I thought you have the right to know. This- um...this isn't easy to say."

Laxus sighed, reaching out for Natsu's hand. The fire dragon wasn't sure how to react as Laxus held his hand up to his heart.

"Do you feel that Natsu?"

Natsu was speechless. What was Laxus doing?

"I- Um. Yeah."

"I want you to know that no matter what you say, I'm not going to hate you or whatever stupid idea you have in your head. My heart isn't cold or frozen over. It's not raging with hate or disgust."

Natsu blushed, nodding.

"So whatever it is, spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."

-Laxus/Natsu-

Natsu was drunk.

He was drunk and in his lap.

Natsu was drunk, in his lap, and kissing him.

Laxus already dropped his drink in shock, it rolling somewhere under the table as his hands found purchase on Natsu's hips pulling the fire dragonslayer closer. Natsu hummed, holding Laxus' face between his hands as he licked into Laxus' mouth. The Alpha purred in pleasure, very content in having the Omega he's always wanted in his lap.

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" 

Laxus pulled away from Natsu, Natsu protested but moaned when Laxus instead moved his lips to Natsu' throat. Grey eyes however focused on the crowd downstairs. He saw Loki, the Celestial Alpha looking around the guild while Lucy kept trying to walk off to join Cana in a drinking game but Loki's hold around her waist stopped her from barely getting a foot away.

Laxus was aware of the relationship that Loki had with Natsu becuase of Lucy. The dragonslayer can smell the celestial warrior on Natsu, but not in a mate bond. More like a sibling? 

Wrapping his arms around Natsu, he used Lightning Body and took off for home. There was more he wanted to do to Natsu now that he had him.

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus landed before Natsu, deflecting the attack Hades had aimed at the Omega.

"La-Laxus?"

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus blinked.  
Natsu's face grew redder as time went by. Did he...did he break the Alpha? “Laxus?”

“You’re…pregnant?”

Natsu nodded.

Laxus stood silently. Natsu bit his lip, very concerned. Laxus was a silent guy, but not this creepy silent. He took a careful step forward, jogging Laxus out of his head.

“I’m the father?”

-Laxus/Natsu-

"Oi, Old man. Where's Natsu?"

Makarov hummed. "On a job."

"A what?" 

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus let his eyes skim over everyone in the room. He knew them all except for the pinkette girl next to the pinkette asshole. “Who’s she?”

Wendy looked over her shoulder and smiled at Natsumi who grinned and waved. “That’s Natsumi. Natsu’s sister.”

Laxus blinked. “Who?”

“Natsumi Dragneel,” offered Freed.

Laxus shook his head. “Not her. Who’s Natsu?”

-Laxus/Natsu-

Laxus looked over his shoulder. “Where’s your Alpha?”

“He…He’s not here,” was whispered back.

-Laxus/Natsu-

"N-Natsu."

-Laxus/Natsu-

The first thing Laxus noticed when he woke up, was Natsu's scent. It was everywhere. He scented the air and noticed that it was coming from his right. He turned his head, now noticing that it was throbbing and practically felt his heart melt. Natsu sat in a chair that was pushed up against the bed. Smaller battle-harden hands held his larger one closely to his cheek as he slept on. Laxus could now feel the warmth from Natsu seeping into his hand.

Laxus' eyes dropped down Natsu's neck that lay bare. 

Natsu may not bare his mark, but in ever other sense of the word, the pinkette was his mate. And- his eyes dropped down- and the carrier of his child. Laxus sat up, ignoring his headache, and put his feet on the ground on the side that Natsu sat. He gently pulled Natsu on to his lap and cuddled Natsu close. 

The Omega mumbled under his breath as he shifted around for a comfortable position. He sighed in contentment once he tucked his head under Laxus' chin and could smell his Alpha around him. Laxus huffed in content, scooting back on the bed so he can lean against the headboard. He put one hand on Natsu's belly, for the first time in eight months, connecting with their child.

"Sorry it took me so long. I'm your father."

Natsu grunted softly when the drake kicked at Laxus' hand. 

Laxus looked at his Omega as eyes fluttered open. "About time you woke up."

"Laxus!"

-Laxus/Natsu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i'm sorry for any typos!!
> 
> I'm working on the final chapter, but it's a bit slow going right now. Like I mentioned...I'm back in school. But I should be able to get this done. No promises though.


	7. I'm Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! So this IS the last chapter to I'm Pregnant! I know…I know…wow. This story was originally supposed to be only one or two chapters long. Yet here we are at 7. I hadn't planned on finishing this so soon, but…well let's just say I have a friend who knows how to push all the right buttons in getting me to write the next chapter. 
> 
> Again, En, Natsumi, and Elyn are not mine. They belong to MarinaCannonvale! I just got to play with them, and look what fun we've had!

-Six Years Later-

It's been a long and happy six years, thought Laxus. Natsu had their daughter two weeks after he got his memory back, they officially got mated three months after that, he was able to see Avalar, the home of Dragon-slayers and Dragons, and also discovered that his mate was actually a Prince. That had been a surprise. 

When Natsumi mentioned it on their way to meeting the king, Laxus tried imagining Natsu as a prince but he just couldn't picture it. He still couldn't picture it. Natsu was so crass and quick to get in a fight. Laxus had better luck seeing Natsumi and En as the royalty they claim to be. 

Regardless that Natsu was a Prince in Avalar, he was still _his_. His to love and his to cherish. Together, they both promised to raise their daughter (and any future offspring they might have) to be the best that she can be as a citizen of Earthland, and of course a princess of Avalar. Elyn demanded it.

Laxus looked down at the little girl tucked in Natsu's arms as they both continued to sleep. Ai took after her Omega father much more than her Alpha father, not that Laxus particularly cared. She was just that much more adorable.

When Natsu felt that the baby was coming, Laxus had been away for a job but already on the return trip. Laxus had felt an ominous pressure inside of him to return to Magnolia the whole time he was gone. Natsumi found him, almost running him over in her haste.

"Laxus, hurry!"

"For what?" he asked, stopping as she landed before him. She glared, and pointed back in the direction she came from.

"Natsu is in labor!"

Laxus felt his blood freeze. This whole time, that feeling he's been having was his inner Dragon telling him to get back to their mate! The baby was coming.

Fuck. 

The baby!

Surrounding himself in his magic, he grabbed Natsumi's shoulder and then took off for the guild in a graceful bolt of lightning.

They'd made barely in time. 

Natsu was growling and whimpering, not letting anyone touch him. The closest person was Lucy who was telling him it would be okay and that his Alpha would be there soon. Not Wendy or that healer that his grandfather was a good friend with was allowed near Natsu.

Lucy sat on the seat beside the bed saw Laxus. “It’s alright Natsu. He’s here. Laxus is here.”

"Finally," glared En. He pointed at his little brother who made a nest-like area out of blankets and what looked to be Laxus' old cloak. "Help him."

Laxus was going to ask how when Natsumi smacked him on the back and essentially pushed him into the nest and on Natsu.

"Laxus," purred Natsu wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and nuzzling under his chin. "You made it. Lucy was right. You made it."

Laxus barely noticed En and Natsumi pushing everyone out of the room. He did get a feeling that this was between him and Natsu, Alpha and Omega. Poly- what's her face made protestations, but a growl from En had her reluctantly leaving the room. 

Laxus was too concerned with shifting Natsu into his lap, Natsu's back to his chest, to care about the others. 

"Our baby is coming," he whispered into Natsu’s sweat soaked hair.

"Yeah. I waited for you," mumbled Natsu. "Our lil'drake waited too. Wanted her Alpha here."

“Her, huh?”

Natsu nodded weakly. “It’s a girl. I can feel it.”

Laxus nodded and put a hand on Natsu's large stomach, feeling the power strum under his hand. 

"Pants, Alpha." Natsu shoved at his own pants, but couldn’t push them down. Not for a lacking of trying. His arms were just too weak. 

He could feel the baby coming.

Laxus reached down and ripped the white pants off of the Omega, letting the pinkette recline against him. "You can do this Natsu. I'm so proud of you. So strong," he mumbled against Natsu's head, kissing his temple.

Natsu nodded, biting his bottom lip as he felt the pressure build. Laxus reached up and removed his lip. Natsu huffed but didn't have much time before he felt the pressure shift lower.

“You’re gonna bite your lip off, brat.”

“Fuck this hurts!”

“Yo-

“You’re never touching me again, Lax!” hissed Natsu, glaring over his shoulder at his Alpha. “Never again!”

Laxus nodded, amused. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind.”

“Never.” Natsu grabbed Laxus’ hand, squeezed it so tight as he finally started to push. Laxus could swear he saw his fingers loose all color to them.

Laxus was expecting to see a baby, a perfect mix between him and Natsu. 

Instead he saw the tip of a hard shell. 

A purr rumbled from his chest, not only surprising him but soothing Natsu as he continued to push.

"So strong. So beautiful," mumbled Laxus entrance by the egg and his mate's face. Natsu's eyes were clenched shut as he panted heavily. The egg was completely out. "I love you Natsu."

Natsu snorted, completely out of breath. "You better." 

Natsu looked down at their egg. It was a white shell with fire and lightning designs wrapped around it. The egg was just a little bit bigger than the size of an Exceed Egg. "Our drake..."

“Yes. Ours,” agreed Laxus, covering Natsu’s hand on the shell.

They cuddled the egg between them so that Natsu could recover.

Laxus patted Ai’s back when she began to whimper in her dreams. Natsu, still asleep, nuzzled her head and purred. Even asleep, his Omega instincts can kick in.

The guild had been surprised when Natsu and Laxus exited the room a few hours after the labor, Natsu already healed from the birth, with an egg wrapped securely in Natsu's arms.

Everyone cheered and drank to a wonderful life for their drake. En and Natsumi cheered the loudest.

It was another week until the egg hatched and they saw their first glimpse of their child. Neither parent had a preference in gender, but both knew that no matter the gender, they would be happy.

It was a girl. 

It was a girl just like Natsu told him it would be; a little girl with pink hair that faded into blonde tips. She smelled heavily like an Omega, but Laxus could care less as her little nose scrunched up before her eyes fluttered open. They were bright gold.

Natsu explained that it was usual for Drakes to be born with gold eyes. After a few weeks, the color will fade to their natural color.

"A strong edition to the Dragneel Family!" cheered En, picking up his niece and cuddling her close. "You look just like your Omega Papa did at this age."

Natsumi pulled the drake out of En's arms. "Stop hogging her En-nii." She gasped when the baby was lifted out of her arms and put back in Natsu's as he glared at his siblings.

"Mine," he glared at them, but gaped when Lucy pulled the baby out of his arms. It was then the baby giggled, and grabbed for Lucy's hair, not yet able to fully grab it. "Luce!"

"Sorry Natsu," laughed the Celestial Wizard. "She's just too cute. Did you guys pick a name yet?"

"Ai," answered Laxus, taking the baby from Lucy and holding the little one with one hand. "Her name is Ai Dragneel."

Laxus snapped out of his memory when a hand covered his own. He looked down and saw a sleepy Natsu staring up at him. "Lax?"

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"You too," mumbled Natsu, cuddling Ai closer. Laxus sighed, but did as told anyways. He pulled Natsu into his arms, making sure not to squish Ai. Closing his eyes he fell asleep with his family safe and next to him. 

"Laxus?" asked Natsu, still not asleep yet. Laxus didn't open his eyes.

"Hm?"

Natsu shuffled up, kissing his cheek and whispered in his ear. 

Laxus' eyes popped open. He could not believe his ears. 

"Really?"

Natsu laughed, nodding. He leaned up and kissed Laxus again, but this time on the lips. He put as much feeling as his sleepy-mind let's him, before cuddling back down and falling asleep. 

Laxus lay there for a few more minutes wide awake, before shrugging. Looks like his brother-in-law will be making another stop some time soon. Best to get as much sleep as he possibly could. Who knows what'll happen when En and Natsumi show up.

As Laxus fell asleep, only two words rang in his ears once again.

_"I'm Pregnant."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say…this is the end! No sequels planned. Hope you all have enjoyed the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
